Every Thought Is You
by Rangerlove 170
Summary: Zack had a girlfriend before Kelly got there now he lost her because of wanting Kelly, Slater wants to pick up the slack and take Daniela and make her happy. When she finds out everything that has happenes would she leave the group or stay? Zack/Oc/Slater
1. Chapter 1

Every Thought Is Of You "Hard Breaking Up Huh? Pt. 1"

Zack: Hey this is Zack Morris I had a big decision back in high school to make it was going to affect everything I had. I had to choose between my best friend and my first girlfriend Daniela and Kelly the girl I was always after in high school when she got here but this is how it happened.

Back In High School

Zack: Danni come on you got to help me.

Daniela: No Zack.

Zack: You're my girlfriend you have to help me.

Daniela: I'm not helping you egg Jason's car.

Zack: He was looking too hard at you.

Daniela: Zack you too protective.

Zack: He knows your mine you have been since 8th grade since he was in 9th grade he thinks because he's an 11th grade he can have anything he wants.

Daniela: Zack calm down.

Kelly: Hey guys.

Zack: Kelly hey.

Kelly: Hey Danni.

Daniela: Hey Kelly.

Kelly: Are you trying out for cheerleading?

Daniela: Volleyball sorry.

Kelly: It's okay bye Zack.

Zack: Bye.

Daniela: What was that?

Zack: What was what?

Daniela: That love sick. "HI Kelly"

Zack: She's only my friend.

Daniela: Uh-huh.

Lisa: (seeing Daniela) hey.

Jessie: Hey Dannie.

Daniela: Hey guys.

Lisa: What's wrong?

Daniela: What's up with Zack and Kelly?

Jessie: Why you ask?

Daniela: Kelly always flirting with Zack and he doesn't do anything but he gets mad if one guy looked at me.

Jessie: That's who he is.

Daniela: Thanks guys but I got to get to art.

Slater: (bumping into Daniela) wow.

Daniela: Uh.

Slater: Hi I'm A.C Slater I'm new.

Daniela: Daniela Campbell.

Slater: You must be an Italian?

Daniela: How did you know and half Spanish.

Slater: Because I have never seen a better girl other than you.

Daniela: Thanks for the compliment.

Slater: I was looking for art class can you show me?

Daniela: Sure I'll show that's my next class.

Slater: Maybe it was faith.

Daniela: Very funny

Bell Ringing

Zack: (Seeing Daniela and Slater) who this?

Slater: A.C Slater who are you?

Zack: Zack Morris Daniela's boyfriend.

Slater: This is your wonderful boyfriend you were telling me about he's a preppie.

Zack: Hey.

Slater: To each it's own.

Daniela: Zack Slater is new.

Zack: And.

Daniela: I'm showing him around.

Zack: Have some else to do it.

Daniela: I got to get to practice.

Slater: Cheerleading?

Daniela: No volleyball.

Slater: Impressive.

Daniela: Thanks bye Zack. (Kissing him) bye A.C.

Zack: Stay away from my girlfriend.

Slater: All right. (seeing Kelly) oh.

Zack: Stay away from her too?

Slater: Who is that?

Zack: Kelly Kapowski.

Slater: She's not yours you have Daniela.

Zack: So.

Slater: You should be more appreciative that Daniela every chose you.

Zack: No one asked you.

Slater: Just telling you.

Kelly: Hey Zack who this?

Slater: A.C Slater.

Screech: Oh.

Slater: (rolling his eyes) see ya later.

Kelly: His nice.

Zack: Screech keeps him away from Kelly and Daniela.

Screech: Okay bye Zack.

Zack: How about we go to the movies tomorrow?

Kelly: What about Daniela?

Zack: Oh we broke up yesterday.

Kelly: Zack I'm sorry.

Zack: It's okay.

Kelly: Sure.

Zack: All right then I'll see you at 7.

Kelly: Okay.

Daniela: (still practicing) hey Screech.

Screech: Hi Daniela still volleying.

Daniela: Yeah got my aim right what are you doing?

Slater: Thought you were finished?

Daniela: Not yet.

Screech: UH Daniela.

Slater: How about you show me around town?

Daniela: I don't think so my boyfriend is a real jealous guy.

Slater: Who said he had to know?

Screech: Lisa wants you Daniela.

Daniela: Maybe another day A.C I got to help Lisa with a project.

Jessie: What?

Daniela: He wanted me to show him around today.

Lisa: Why didn't you go?

Daniela: One word Zack.

Jessie: And he's cute.

Daniela: I told Zack I wouldn't.

Lisa: You're acting like his your dad.

Daniela: His not but I don't want to hurt him.

Next Day

Slater: Hey nerd.

Screech: Me.

Slater: What's preppie up to?

Screech: He wants me to keep you away from Danni and Kelly while he goes out with Kelly tonight because he told Kelly that they broke up so I have to keep Danni away from him and you and Kelly to I guess oops.

Slater: Out tonight huh where?

Screech: I said too much.

Slater: (picking him up) where?

Screech: The movies at 7 please don't hurt me.

Slater: Time for preppie to let a girl go for real.

Daniela: (drawing and humming and Slater touching) you scared me.

Slater: Sorry what are you drawing?

Daniela: Nothing.

Slater: Okay how about this we go to the movies tonight?

Daniela: No I'm sorry A.C.

Slater: I asked p I mean Zack he said it was okay he was helping his grandma tonight.

Daniela: Really because I and Zack had a date planned tonight.

Slater: Yeah he told me to take you we meet at the movie theater at 7.

Daniela: Fine.  
Bell Ringing

Daniela: Why has Kelly been glaring at me?

Lisa: Ask her?

Daniela: No.

Jessie: Well it's got to be something you done.

Daniela: I haven't talked to Kelly since Monday morning and nothing after that.

Lisa: Ask Zack.

Screech: Zack is sick he can't talk.

Daniela: Screech move.

Screech: I'm serious.

Daniela: (pushing him to the lockers) move.

Screech: Okay.

Daniela: Hey Zack haven't seen you in a while.

Zack: Uh-huh about our date tonight.

Daniela: Slater told.

Zack: I told him what?

Daniela: That you were helping out with Granny M.

Zack: Yeah she fell down the steps.

Daniela: I can go with you.

Zack: No only family right now bad fall.

Daniela: Okay how about a date next week?

Zack: Okay. (Daniela kissing his cheek)

Daniela: Tell Granny M I said hey.

Zack: Okay.

That Night

Kelly: That's sad.

Zack: Yeah and dumped me for that Slater.

Kelly: Oh Zack. (Holding his head)

Daniela: Thanks for dinner Slater I really needed that.

Slater: Why?

Daniela: Lately I been feeling unwanted and unneeded you know?

Slater: Bye who?

Daniela: Zack mostly and now Kelly's glaring at me and Screech keeps me away from Zack mostly and Jessie and Lisa just doesn't know.

Slater: if you were my girlfriend I would have you by my side as long as I could.

Daniela: It just started since Kelly came when we were in middle school it was fine no problems but now.

Slater: Hey don't worry about him ok enjoy yourself. (Thinking to his self) cause I am especially with this.

Kelly: (hearing a girl screaming) hold me Zack.

Daniela: Did you hear that?

Slater: Hear what?

Daniela: It sounded like Kelly saying hold me Zack.

Slater: You might be hearing thing

Daniela: I don't think so.

Kelly: (movie ending) thanks for taking me out Zack.

Zack: You're welcome. (Kelly kissing him and hearing someone sobbing and pulling away from Kelly and seeing Daniela) Danni

Daniela: Your grandmother fell huh?

Kelly: Why are you here you left him for Slater.

Daniela: No Slater told me he was going to be with his grandmother and Slater asked him can I show him around today me and Zack didn't break up till now.

Zack: Danni wait let me explain.

Daniela: Don't let me. (Spilling her drink on him) there. (Throwing the cup and running out)

Kelly: You lied to me.

Zack: Kelly.

Kelly: You made me hate and resent Danni but you were the one lying.

Zack: Kelly just let me.

Kelly: No leave me alone Danni wait up.

Slater: Told you can't have both now you have neither.

Zack: You did this.

Slater: I did no such thing I helped you I didn't know you were going to the movies with Kelly and I wanted to go out with Danni now you're out the way bye preppie.

Zack: UH.


	2. Chapter 2

Every Thought Is You "Hard Breaking Up HUh? Pt. 2"

Danielle: I can't believe I every went out with him.

Jessie: Dani calm down.

Danielle: He played me I actually liked him but he played me I can't get over that.

Lisa: He'll understand that when you forgive him.

Danielle: Forgiving him (laughing) never happening.

Jessie: You got to remember the gang?

Danielle: I don't know anything about that far as I'm concern Zack Morris is dead.

Screech: To Me.

Zack: Man I screwed up.

Screech: Big time now Slater can get either one.

Zack: Shut up Screech I got to get Kelly back.

Screech: Don't you mean Danielle?

Zack: Yeah her.

Screech: No you don't you want Kelly.

Zack: I don't know anymore.

Slater: Hey I'm sorry I didn't know he was lying he told me to tell you.

Danielle: It's okay really. (pulling all her stuff out of the locker) now I got to find a new locker.

Mr. Belding: Danielle what is all this?

Danielle: I'm getting a new locker.

Mr. Belding: But you and Zack were.

Danielle: Not working out so I need a new place.

Slater: You can share with me.

Mr. Belding: Very nice of you A.C

Slater: Anything to help a female in need.

Jessie: Uh.

Slater: Hi come on Dani.

Danielle: All right.

Lisa: We need to get this back together quick.

A Week Later  
Zack: (ringing the doorbell and Maria answering) hey Maria your sister home?

Maria: Yeah why?

Zack: I need to talk to her.

Maria: She said she doesn't want to talk to you.

Layla: Is that Zack?

Zack: Hey Layla. (Layla kicking him) ow.

Layla; That's for Danni. (Running back)

Zack: Maria just a little while I'm begging you.

Mark: Is that Zack?

Zack: Mark listen.

Mark: You stay away from little sis okay she doesn't need you.

Zack: Please. (Slater and Danielle coming from upstairs) you.

Danielle: What are you doing here?

Zack: I just need to talk to you about what happened?

Danielle: Let's go Slater before it closes.

Slater: See you later preppie.

Zack: Dani I love you.

Danielle: I'm not falling for your tricks anymore.

Slater: Better man won preppie.

Mark: Go away.

Maria: Before my mom and dad and older brother comes home?

Zack: Fine.

Next Day

Slater: Your family is pretty big.

Danielle: Yeah that's just my little family you haven't seen the whole clan Adam is 8 months, Layla is 5, then it's me I'm 16, then Maria she's 18 in college, Mark is her twin and then it's Tony he's 21 and my mom Isabella and my dad Danny.

Slater: Big family it's just me and my dad.

Danielle: Oh.

Slater: Yeah you want to meet him?

Danielle: One day.

Screech: (Singing) oh fair Danni I'm sorry about what I did. (Zack looking at the lockers) please forgive me and be my friend.

Danielle: Tell him no again.

Lisa: (grabbing Slater) why?

Slater: Why what?

Jessie: Break them up you knew exactly what was going on Screech told us you told him.

Slater: I felt she needed to be told what would you have done?

Lisa: Told her but not show here it could have killed her.

Slater: She's strong she doesn't want to be with him.

Lisa: And you broke up our group.

Slater: From what Danielle was telling me it was breaking up anyway.

Kelly: Look.

Slater: And you believed him and didn't ask your so called friend you took his word and you tried to hate him. (turning to Jessie and Lisa) and you two didn't say anything.

Lisa: We just found out.

Slater: Yeah right you know Kelly would have told you anything so you knew something and Screech too.

Jessie: Look.

Slater: Danni doesn't want to talk to you guys,

Danielle: Danni doesn't want to talk to you either.

Slater: Danielle.

Danielle: You knew?

Slater: That's why I took you to the movies and made up the lie for Zack I was helping you.

Danielle: Pretty much all you helped or was apart of it.

Slater: Dani.

Danielle: Look I need time since Zack hangs out with you guys I don't want you guys around and you Slater you should have done it better the only reason you did it was to go out on a date with me if I was another girl you didn't know and you knew you wouldn't have done anything about it you just wanted me to go you with you. (turning to Kelly) You didnt' even question it?

Kelly: I did but Zack never lied to me before.

Danielle: He lies to everyone to get what he wants and what he wanted was you so he lied. (turning to Screech) You didn't even tell anyone.

Screech: Yes I did I told Slater.

Danielle: You know what I mean your so loyal to Zack you didn't think about me and how I was your first friend you made in elementary school Zack came later the only reason he became your friend was to get closer to me you didn't think about it. Since you bent over backwards to do anything for him he kept you around. (turning to Jessie and Lisa) you said you knew nothing but you saw the looks, heard everything but never thought about it?

Jessie: But we thought he was in love with you.

Danielle: I thought so too well all of you just keep away from me till i tell you including Zack.

Lisa: You sure?

Daniella; Yeah see you later bye guys.

ALl: Bye.

Zack: Danni I.

Danielle: Don't worry about it.


End file.
